


It's Finally Safe To Stay

by Blackparade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackparade/pseuds/Blackparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first try at Mahealahey. Title is taken from Michael Buble's "Close Your Eyes". Basically set after 3B, Isaac looks around him and only sees reasons he should leave, and Danny shows him all the reasons he should stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Finally Safe To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> The setting and time jumps in this work. The first chapter is current, middle is a recollection, and the final is current.

"I'm just saying, having Jean Grey and Cyclops together made the first round of X-Men the stronger group." Isaac was convinced he had Danny argued into a corner this time. "Fair point, but Wolverine AND Storm in one batch is pretty unstoppable too." Danny felt like the grin he was wearing was a permanent staple on his face every time he was with Isaac. The two had been sitting in the same position (Danny cradled into Isaac's lap, Isaac's arms around Danny) on Danny's front porch swing all night. "It's 3 a.m." Isaac yawned. "Remember when we first started hanging out, and we would sneak around all night, and then go straight to lacrosse practice at six in the morning?" Danny nestled closer to Isaac with each word. "Yeah, you always make me do crazy things." Isaac laughed thinking about the faces Danny used to make when he would say that he was tired, but Danny would want to stay out for just a little while longer. "Don't make me sound like the bad guy!" Danny was laughing now too, "I also saved you from making one of the dumbest mistakes of your life." Isaac's laughter became more somber at this point. He started to recount the events that led to him wanting to leave.....

 

Isaac watched as Allison walked through the doors of the school. She still had the scars from the Oni's blade, but her face didn't show any pain. As soon as she saw Scott, he had her embraced in his arms, and you could never tell they had been broken up. "It sucks, but they make each other happy." Kira strolled over to where Isaac was standing. "I'm happy for them, I just still feel a little awkward." Isaac said goodbye to Kira and started off for class.  
"I just don't understand why you didn't trust me enough to tell me anything." Danny was getting very frustrated at this point. "I wanted to Danny, but you saw how dangerous the whole situation was! Allison almost died!" Ethan was starting to draw the attention of students passing in the hallway. "And it's because I showed up that she is still alive!" Danny lowered his voice, but didn't lose the intensity of his argument. "In my defense, I had like no idea that you were a black-belt like, three times over." Ethan tried to laugh to break the tension between the two of them. "Just leave Ethan. It's what you really want to do." Danny turned and walked off without a second glance.  
"He makes me so freaking angry sometimes. It's like he thinks I'm fragile and need to be protected at all costs." Danny and Isaac had always been close. The two would play basketball with Jackson until Isaac's mother would call for him to come home. It was Danny that Isaac first told about his bi-sexuality. Danny just hugged him, and then asked him when they were hanging out next. After Isaac had taken the bite, they started to drift apart, and seeing Isaac repeatedly attack Ethan didn't help his cause either. However, it was Isaac who came to Danny and told him of the nogitsune, and how Ethan planned to leave without telling him. "It's for the best that he's leaving I guess." Danny felt a dry laugh escape his throat, "Seems like all the people I'm closest to leave me in this crazy-ass town to fend for myself all the time." At that moment Mr. Yukimura walked into the room, and everyone turned to him foe the lesson. Isaac's heart sunk. How was he going to tell Danny that he was leaving now too?  
"It was awful Scott! He has no idea that I'm going to Paris with Braeden. He's not ever going to forgive me when I tell him." Isaac was pacing around the other boys room. "I'm sure that's not true! How much longer are you here?" Scott asked. "About a month." Isaac stopped pacing to look at Scott. "Well then, make it the best month of his life, that way when you drop the bomb, he won't be as angry. "I....he.....that, that just might work." Isaac turned and left the room, already dialing Danny's number on his phone. "Your welcome!" Scott laughed.  
"Where are we going?" Danny mocked annoyance, for he could never be annoyed with Isaac. "I want to show you a spot that Scott told me about." Isaac refused to reveal anything else, so Danny just sat back in the car seat and stayed quiet. He looked down at his phone, and started to scroll through his old photos. He found a picture of He and Isaac at one of Lydia's Halloween parties. They dressed as the Blues Brothers, and Isaac looked stunning in his tux and glasses. That was also the first time one of Danny's boyfriends cheated on him. He remembers Isaac finding him on the front steps all by himself, and leading him back into the party, and dancing with him to the last slow dance of the night. Lydia never let them live it down. When Danny looked up from his phone, Isaac was pulling his car to a stop. They were in the nature preserve, sat on a cliff side, overlooking the entire town. "Isaac, this is amazing!" Danny turned to the other boy and laughed when he saw him pulling out a picnic basket, and the board game Clue from his back seat. "I made some sandwiches and I knew this was your favorite game, sooo..." Isaac didn't even have time to set everything down before Danny was pulling him into a tight hug. "You're the best." Isaac tried to smile, but he still felt like he was betraying Danny by keeping the secret from him. They sat there all night, Danny winning every single game.  
After that night, the two were inseparable. Every day was spent together, and before he even realized, Isaac had only one more day with Danny. It was spent on Danny's front porch swing! talking about pretty much anything and everything. "I have something I need to tell you Danny." Isaac's stomach flipped, at his whole body was trembling. Danny just sat there and looked at him, with the happiest face in the world. Isaac felt awful. "Tomorrow morning, I will be on a plane headed to Paris." He sat there waiting for the worst. Danny just started to laugh. "Nice try, Isaac." Isaac grabbed Danny's hands then, "Danny, I'm not kidding. I am leaving tomorrow morning." Danny's smile fell. "What are you talking about? Isaac started to speak, but Danny interjected, "Why are you just telling me this? Why are you even leaving at all?" Danny felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. "I just don't have anything here to stay for." Isaac said, and at that Danny got up and walked into his house, leaving Isaac alone on the porch.  
The following morning, Erica and Boyd accompanied Isaac to the airport. "You better not be a stranger now." Erica said, and try as she may, she could not stop the few tears that fell from her eyes. "I am coming once a month to check up on you." Boyd added. They helped him unload his bags, and then said their final goodbyes. Isaac placed his things on the conveyer belt, and then after being checked, made his way to the tarmac. He was to meet with Braeden in Paris. He sat there alone, feeling like he was making the biggest mistake of his life. Just then, someone came running through the crowd, and came crashing into him. "Danny, what the hell?! Are you okay?" Danny barely caught his breath before he started to speak. "I'm still super pissed at you, but I came here because I have something to tell you now. I love you Isaac Lahey. Ever since that night at Lydia's Halloween party, you have always been there for me. You never keep things from me, and even though you knew it wouldn't end well, you didn't lie to me about leaving. You're the only one who cared enough to tell me about all the supernatural shit, and you always make me feel safe, and dammit let me be the reason you have to stay!" Danny was crying at this point, and Isaac started to tear up as he said, "I'll need help getting my bags back." Then, he wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Isaac looked down to find Danny asleep in his lap. He started humming to himself, and then started singing, "You're the reason that I'm breathing, with a little look my way, you're the reason that I'm feeling, it's finally safe to stay."


End file.
